


Crazy Dream

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Bodyguard, Dark, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the evil have loved one, and Tony's no exception. (Evil!Tony/Bodyguard!Steve AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Dream

Tony worked on his engineering projects in his workshop. After a day of working with board members and paper works, it was a respite to tinker with his hands. He smiled when he was about to create another profitable deadly weapon.  
  
The door opened, but he didn't look back. Only three people had access to his workshop, and he trusted his back to any of the two.   
"Mr. Stark, it's late now. You should rest," Steve said, his voice full with concer.   
"Call me Tony. Only my father was Mr. Stark," Tony smiled. Steve had been his bodyguard for six months, but he was still polite to a fault.  
  
"Tony, it's 3. Your project can wait."  
  
"And you wait for me?" Tony asked with a teasing glint.  
  
"My duty's to protect you. I won't rest until you do."  
  
"All right," Tony sighed, putting down his tools and left with Steve, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Did you eat anything?" Steve asked.  
  
"Let me think... when did you give me the spaghetti with meatballs?"  
  
"In the afternoon. Jarvis's asleep now. Let me cook something for you, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course I won't," Tony said, warmed up by how Steve'd been more relaxed with him.  
  
Steve took out a can of tomato soup in the kitchen, boiled it and made a sandwich. Tony watched and enjoyed Spock's fluid movement. When Steve finished, he served the food to Tony.  
  
Tony looked at his dish and said, "You should eat some, too."  
  
Steve smiled back. "It's all right."  
  
Tony ate his sandwich and sipped his soup. It was a homely meal, and he loved it. He talked with Steve and enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

 

Out of a whim, Tony accessed the surveillance system and found that Steve wasn't in his room. Tracking the cameras, he switched to the camera in the gym and found Steve working out there. Tony was mesmerized watching how Steve's muscles flexed, how his expression intensified and imagined that what other time Steve might look sweaty and focused. He reluctantly cut off his access when he saw Steve leaving. Soon there was a knock to his door. "Tony?".

* * *

  
After a breakfast under Steve and Jarvis' concerned eyes, Tony went to his car, checked by Steve for any bomb. Tony had many enemies as a successful merchant, so he hired Steve, one of his best decision.

* * *

  
Pepper had already had Tony's day planned out. Tony grumbled at his paperwork stacked on his desk, but dutifully followed her schedule. During a break Pepper asked, "Are you serious about Steve?"

"What do you think?" Tony asked.

"I've never seen you so focused on someone for a very long time, not till... But will you reconsider? Steve doesn't seem the type to fully adapt to our kind of life."

Tony was silent. Of course he'd considered the problem, but Tony being Tony, he didn't know how to give up. "Don't worry. I have it planned."

"All right. I just don't want you and him to be hurt. The next item..."

Every deal Tony made brought huge profit, with numerous lives lost as a side effect, but Tony was always on top of the game.

* * *

  
On Sunday Tony found Steve drawing a landscape art. Tony stopped to appreciate it. He always loved Steve's art because it was joyful to watch.

Steve looked up from his painting. "M... Tony, sorry that I didn't hear you coming."

"It's all right. You art's very good."

Steve blushed a bit and denied it as usual. In Tony's opinion, Steve underrated his talent a lot.

"You should draw a picture of me sometimes, so I can have something artistic in my office."

"I'm not such a good painter."

"Will you do it for me though?" Tony smiled.

When Tony finally persuaded Steve, he couldn't help but thought how much Steve'd blush if he posed nude for him.

* * *

  
Days passed, and Steve relaxed more. Tony anted up his game and invited Steve to a restaurant for dinner. It was casual but romantic, just an ideal place for them. Even though he'd made gestures to other people before, he was still nervous when he made the offer, and glad when Steve accepted it.

They had a meal in the restaurant, and Tony managed to make Steve laugh. When a gang rushing into the restaurant, shouting his name, Steve immediately escort Tony to leave through the back door. They returned safe, but Tony was displeased. He would find out who were behind them and heads 'd roll.

* * *

  
Several days later Steve asked Tony whether he wanted to go to a car show. Tony agreed, trying not to show his glee. It was the first time Steve invited him to some events.

They had a good time together, and Steve listened to Tony attentively when Tony talked about the cars. Tony discreetly close out the physical distance between them and Steve didn't object. Tony counted as a small success.

* * *

  
The next night Steve was quieter than usual and Tony worried. He asked Steve what'd happened and finally persuaded Steve to talk. Steve said the recent news covered a gang war, and he was upset when bystanders were killed.

Tony comforted him. Of course Tony knew about it --- he'd orchestrated it--- and in the wide scheme of things, several life loss were nothing, but he wouldn't tell Steve that. Despite being a veteran, Steve had weird hangup about civilian deaths.

Tony was glad how they grew closer.

* * *

  
Steve accompanied Tony to his company and suddenly pounced on him. Before Tony'd realized what'd happen, he heard a gun shot and blood flew from Steve's body. Frantic, Tony called for an ambulance and never in his life he had desired to crush someone 's neck with his bare hands."

Steve was in the hospital and Tony arranged for the best medical care. When Steve woke up, still pale and weak, it frightened Tony. Steve shouldn't be weak.

Steve looked at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

Tony caught Steve's hand."Of course I'm not. You're hurt and..."

"It's my job."

"It's not part of your job to die for me. I don't remember it in the contract clause. Anyway, I forbid you to do it again."

"It'll make my job hard."

"Steve, you know you're not just a bodyguard to me. You're a dear friend to me, and more."

Steve stared at him, and Tony'd never felt so nervous. Not even the first time he shot a person dead.

Finally Steve said, "You're not just a boss to me either."

Tony kissed him. Steve's lips were dry and smelt like medicine. It wasn't a great kiss, but Tony didn't care.

When Steve left the hospital, Tony prepared for the best people to escort him safely back home. The gunner was dead, and Tony took pleasure to destroy the people behind them, but he didn't want to take any chance.

When they were safely back home and Steve smiled at him, Tony smiled back. He would make Steve safe. Now that he had Steve's love, he would take every measure to ensure that he wouldn't lose it.

At all cost.


End file.
